Do You Think We'll Be In Love Forever?
by Cheaplittlewhore
Summary: Kurt and Blaine know that they will be in love forever. But who knows what the future holds?
1. Prologue

Kurt let his finger slowly trace Blaine's collarbone. "I love how warm your skin is." He murmured, his left hand pressed against his boyfriend's stomach.

"I love the way your hands are so cold." Blaine grinned, stroking the soft skin of Kurt's arm up and down.

"I love the way your eyelashes are so long they tickle my cheeks when we tilt our foreheads together." Kurt said, laughing when Blaine purposefully started batting his lashes against Kurt's cheek at hyper speed.

"I love how your nose turns red when you blush." Blaine leaned forward, brushing his nose against Kurt's in an Eskimo style kiss.

"I love the hair on your chest." Kurt volunteered, letting his hand slide down Blaine's chest and stop on his thigh.

"I love the way your big blue eyes sparkle when you laugh."

"I love the way your curls poof up when your gel wears off."

"I love the way you squirm when you're excited for something."

"I love the taste of your lips." Kurt leaned in, sucking a little on Blaine's bottom lip before he pulled away. "Mmmm. Don't ever stop drinking Root beer, Blaine."

"I love the way you say my name." Blaine whispered, tracing Kurt's pretty cheekbones.

"I love the way you say mine." Kurt smiled.

"Kurt."

"Mmmm."

"I love you so much Kurt."

"I love you more." Kurt's eyes crinkled around the edges as he smiled.

"False." Blaine's voice cracked a little. Not out of heartbreak, but out of joy. It happened to him a lot, and only on occasions like this with Kurt.

"True. I love you so much Blaine." Kurt's pale skin nearly blended in with Blaine's cream pillowcases, one of which Kurt was resting his left cheek on. "I really do. I will still love you even when I'm in New York and you are stuck here in Ohio. I won't even look at another boy there, and I will not stop think about you, even when you arrive there to stay with me."

"The same with me. I want to be with you forever. I don't care if we're young, it's true." Blaine's voice was starting to get a little foggy.

"I'm never letting you go, remember?" Kurt asked, leaning in to plant another kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Then come here." Blaine pulled Kurt closer, wrapped him tightly to him, Kurt settling his head comfortably on his bare chest.

"Do you think we will be in love forever?" Blaine whispered after a few minutes of silence.

Kurt's reply was immediate. "Of course."


	2. Chapter One

"Ugh. This traffic needs to speed up."

It was Thursday mourning in New York City, and Blaine was not in a good mood.

"Can't you move?" Blaine snapped at the cab driver, which was an old man with a bushy moustache and a lazy attitude.

"There's an accident mister, calm your horses." The driver's voice was thick with a southern accent. Blaine slammed his back against his cab seat angrily. He looked out the window. His office was only a few blocks a way.

"I think I can walk from here, thanks." He dropped the money in the passenger seat, coins flying all over.

The cab driver didn't seem to care. "Have a good day." He said slowly.

Blaine muttered under his breath, snatching up his briefcase and stalking quickly to the sidewalk, dodging pedestrians as he rushed briskly down the street.

"Sorry I'm late people." Blaine burst into the lobby of Smythsonian and Co. People rushed to get out of his way, one woman spilling her tea down her yellow pencil skirt.

"You're late." Sebastian hissed, stalking up besides Blaine. Freda, Blaine's secretary, handed Blaine his morning coffee.

"I know." Blaine took a sip out of his cup. "My cab driver was an idiot."

"Show time." Sebastian smiled evilly, slamming open the doors to the conference room, where everyone's eyes darted up in fear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I assume we are all doing well this evening?" Sebastian grinned, and the people gathered around the tables murmured in agreement. "That's great, great. I suppose you are all ready for Smythsonian's reveling of our new hair and beauty products this Friday?"

Everyone nodded and murmured agreement. "Great." Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Anderson, the show is yours." He plopped into the nearest leather chair gracefully.

"Ok." Blaine opened up his briefcase. "So, Saks Fifth Avenue is all set with the new shipment of hair and beauty products. We also sent them a double amount of the usual count of the women's spring collection, along with some extra men's cologne per request, though they are fine on shoes, men's clothes, and accessories." His eyes darted around the room. "We also sent double shipments of everything to Macy's and Dillard's. Barney's New York and Bloomingdale's are all set though."

"And now for the grad announcement!" Sebastian joined, standing up from his chair. "Due to the success of our own Smythsonian exclusive store here in the city, I am proud to announce that we are opening another in Malibu!"

Applause could be heard around the entire room. "You couldn't wait for me to say it?" Blaine said irritably out of the corner of his mouth.

"You know me Blaine, I love attention." Sebastian smirked back. Blaine glared irritably at his business partner.

"And finally, I would love to announce that the lovely Heidi Klum will be walking some of our women's spring collection down the runway." Sebastian waved his hands with flourish.

After the second round of applause, Sebastian raised Blaine's coffee to his lips. "That's all people, go back to work." Excited buzzing could be heard until the last worker left the room.

"What happened to my getting to revel the big new this time?" Blaine asked, looking up at Sebastian.

"Oh, you know." Sebastian shrugged. "You work hard, and I get to hog the public eye."

"We are business partners." Blaine argued. "Partners, meaning, I'm not beneath you."

"Of course you aren't Blaine, you are the hardest worker here." Sebastian purred. "But I did come up with the company idea, even if you helped get it off its feet, that's why we are called Smythsonian and Co., not Anderythe." Sebastian laughed. "Smythsonian sounds better anyway."

Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but the doors opened to a young lady, about twenty, wearing a red and orange floral print dress from their new spring collection. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said bashfully, pushing her cat eyeglasses up her nose. "I left my purse in here." She snatched it up.

Sebastian held out a hand to stop her. "What's your name?"

"Angela." The girl stammered. "Angela Fields."

"Well Angela." Sebastian's eyes flickered up and down the girl's body. "Mind meeting me in this office an hour after closing?"

"Of course not!" Angela agreed. "That's fine! Great!"

"Great." Sebastian smiled toothily. "Bye bye now."

The girl hurried off, and Sebastian turned back to Blaine with an arrogant air about him. "I know that look." Blaine said. "Are you really planning on sex with the new girl?"

"I will ruin her." Sebastian laughed, a growl hidden in his voice.

"So much for being completely gay now." Blaine smirked.

"Oh come on Blaine, you know I can't resist a Latina." Sebastian returned.

"Ever since Santana." Blaine laughed. "She soiled you."

Sebastian was quiet for a minute, but shrugged carelessly. "That was high school Blaine." He said. "We were kids. It's been seven years since we graduated. I've moved on." He met Blaine's eyes challengingly. "We both have."

Blaine remained silent.

"Now come on." Sebastian drained the rest of Blaine's coffee. "I want Starbucks, and I know you do too." He tossed the empty coffee up into the trash and stalked out the doors.

Blaine picked up his briefcase, and followed him.


End file.
